Ed, Edd, and Eddy in Equestria Girls
by Alex536rocks
Summary: Based on the Fan made trailer on you tube, but with twists, Ed, Edd, and Eddy's world is being destroyed, and they must help Twilight sparkle to stop this mysterious madman bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

No Copyright intended, and I don't own, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, or My Little Pony.

Chapter One: The portal/The Girl

Eddy saw the world getting destroyed and Double D found a glass, "In case of sequel break glass?" "BINGO!" Eddy yelled, and the three got sucked into another world. They then found a girl who was in the hallway but was confused. She tossed her hair back and walked right into the door. Eddy held back snickers. "My Magic," the girl said. "Isn't working." Then her dog started saying, "Makes sense, you don't exactly have your horn." Causing Eddy to ask, "What horn." Ed looking said, "Silly Eddy, A unicorn horn." The girl shocked asked, "WHAT?!" grabbing her hair in panic. The dog whispered then, but low so the three Ed's couldn't hear, "We, really need to find you a mirror." They saw a mirror and Twilight asked, "What am I," she bent down and scratched her ear with her leg. Causing Eddy to say, "Your as bout as sick as Ed is." The girl saw that the bell rung and in a throng of people, crawled and rolled right into a guy. The guy closed his locker saying, "Whoa! are you ok?" Twilight nodded and said without thinking, "My name, is Twilight Sparkle." And the guy responded with "My name is Flash Sentry, who are your friends." Twilight just now saw the Ed's and said, "Their not my friends, I don't know them." Ed then saw Twilight in a better way and said, "I don't think were in our world anymore Double D." Double D then asked, "Ed, what on earth do you mean?" "I mean, we just ran into Twilight Sparkle...see?" here he pulled a picture of a movie with Twilight on it. Then Eddy said, "You usually have a comic, but usually...heck, Ed, you have a movie or comic book for everything." Eddy then remembered princess, and learned he could make a scam. So he followed Twilight, who like the Ed's observed the others when they heard a kind voice say, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it, they followed the sound. The Ed's and Twilight saw a girl with red and orange hair dressed in leather who said, "Well, I was about to get it until you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you!" The shy girl who was being yelled at said, "It doesn't really belong to you either-" The orange and red haired girl threw both arms on either side and pushed her into the locker yelling, "Excuse me?!" The shy girl bent down about to cry saying, "Nothing..." "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" continued the other girl. "It's as good as mine and you know it, you really are pathetic. It's no wonder your friends are stray animals." Twilight couldn't take it and said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" The mean girl asked, "What did you say?" Eddy saw girl and walked to her saying, "She said, "Stop, and you don't have any right to do that." "Oh yeah?! Well I'm Sunset Shimmer and what I say goes...then again, HA! You must be new here!" Then Fluttershy said, "I can't believe you did that." And Twilight said, "Well, I couldn't just stand there." "It's just that, nobody ever stands up to her, but thanks...and my name is Fluttershy." Double D hearing the name said, "What a lovely name." The Ed's then went looking around.

Meanwhile, while the Ed's went off, and they would later on head to a party planning place, Sunset Shimmer was saying, "So there the prophecy's chosen four?" "Yes," replied a cruel and cold voice, which sounded like it was a dying voice. "The four, that will stop my-err- I mean your plans Sunset Shimmer... I hope we see eye to eye." Sunset in fear replied, "We do," and the mysterious man faded back into the shadows.

**Authors note: Tell me what you think until the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Pinkie Pie?"

Twilight Sparkle saw the Ed's (or more or less they saw her) while Twilight shouted, "I WILL HAVE TO BECOME PRINCESS OF THE CANTERLOT HIGH FALL FORMAL!" Spike just asked plainly, "And how exactly are you going to do that?" Twilight still holding her arms in the air said, "I have no idea!" Ed, of course missing everything said, "I forget what we are doing." "Ed," Eddy rudely said, "You forget everything on a daily basis." After the bell rings they go to lunch and Eddy was saying, "Double D, lumpy's right, we are in another world." "LIKE KINGDOM HEARTS?!" Ed asked. Double D and Eddy staring said, "NO!" Then Twilight asks, "Why is everypony-?" then Spike (of course the Ed's not seeing) slapped her causing her to say, "-I mean, everybody separated this way?" Fluttershy going to sit down said, "Maybe it was different at your old school, but at 'CHS' everyone sticks to there own kind. One thing they 'do' have in common, is that they know Sunset Shimmer is going to rule this school until we graduate." Fluttershy took a bite of the salad she was eating, and Twilight said, "Not if I can help it!" and picks up an apple with her teeth. She was chewing the apple like a pony, causing Fluttershy to stare worriedly, and Double D saying quietly "How unsanitary..." Twilight embarrassed took the apple in her hand saying, "So uh, where would I find the head of the party planning committee?" and she smiles embarrassed...again. Then Eddy, thinking her weird says, "Looks like you got competition Ed." Ed smiling says, "I am a lump." Twilight just stares still embarrassed.

They walked right in the door Twilight saying, "Fluttershy said she would probably be in here..." Then a cheery voice yells, "INCOMING!" and all the kids get showered with streamers, Eddy saying, "Of all the lousy!" but stopped at the glare Double D gave him. "If looks could kill I'd be dead," Ed said stupidly. The girl who threw the streamers pulled a balloon off of her skirt and she started to blow it up when Twilight said, "My names Twilight Sparkle and..." But she recognized her asking, "Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie Pie let go causing the balloon to fly away. "Are you psychic?" she asks. Twilight then says, "I don't think so...unless that's something you can do here." Pinkie Pie lets go saying, "Not usually." Pinkie pie blew up another balloon and then stopped when Twilight said, "Fluttershy said that this is where I can find the person in charge of the fall formal planning committee. Double D then said, "Yes indeedie, ma'am." Pinkie Pie responded with, "Fluttershy huh?! Don't let the whole shy thing fool you, she can be a real meanie!" Twilight almost upset asked, "You two aren't friends?" But Pinkie Pie walked up as if nothing was said at all and responded, "You came here to get your name on the ballad huh? Well, those three can't join, but the tall one is weird...er" Ed was making balloon animals with his monowbrow and Double D said, "Forgive Ed here, lovable oaf...you see, we are new here." "You look like middle schoolers," said a new voice. Then Twilight signed the committee paper and the newer girl walking in asked "What's going on Pinkie Pie?" The new girl was a cowgirl by the looks of things, Double D's eyes turned to hearts and said, "Your beautiful," but then turned red. The cowgirl then said, "Thanks I...wait are you the three new kids trying to scam people?" Double D here said, "No, they drag me along for the ride every single time!" The girl then said, "Well, anyway, my name is-" But Twilight cut in saying, "Applejack?" The girl apparently known as Applejack said, "Yeah...so what'd I miss?" Applejack went to have a drink of apple cider when Pinkie Pie said, "Twilight Sparkle here is going to run against Sunset Shimmer for princess of the fall formal." As Pinkie Pie blew up another balloon, (causing her to float away) Applejack had a spit take moment and gave a little talk about how she's honest and how it's a bad idea to run against Sunset Shimmer. Applejack getting back to the matter at hand said, "Hold on, I just realized, Twilight.. how'd you know my name?" "Um...didn't you say?" "No," Double D said. But Twilight embarrassed ran off. Pinkie Pie saying, "She's trying to hide a secret but I am totally on to her..." oh no, the Ed's thought, there cover has been blown! But they sighed, and Eddy giggled when Pinkie Pie said, "She's psychic." Applejack responded with, "Uh huh, if you say so." Then the door was burst open by the witch herself, and no not the wicked witch of the west, Sunset Shimmer. She was saying, "This...looks...TERRIBLE! There should be more streamers toward the stage and fewer balloons." She popped two balloons with just one finger. Then she saw the Apple Cider saying, "Apple Cider? Ugh, this is my coronation, not a hoedown!" she says placing a bottle back in the case. Applejack angry said, "Well now, it ain't necessarily your coronation..." "Yeah," Double D said. "It belongs to everyone!" Sunset running up to Applejack said, "Oh is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright now are you?" she covered Applejacks face with her own hat. But the top burst open with her face turning red literally with anger. "Whoa," Eddy said. "Now that's what I call, blowing your top." Sunset Shimmer went to gloat when Ed said, "HA! Your plans ruined, a new girls already going against you!" Then Sunset yelled, "What? Where do I find this Twilight Sparkle?"

At the same time the hooded man said, "This planet is going to be mine...Loki! What are you doing?" And Loki said, "Honestly, trying to destroy the Aveng-ouch!" "NO!" yelled the hooded man. "It's our time to shine, and by that, I mean the universe too. Sunset Shimmer, do you copy?" "Yes? Oh sorry, Apple blat! It's just my boss." "Who'd be stupid enough to hire you?" Applejack asked. But Sunset ignored saying, "Thank you sir...Have a good day. And Apples splat! See you soon!"

The next day the Ed's saw a video by Sunset Shimmer, and when they watched it, they asked..."What are we going to do?" Then when Twilight saw the video she also got help from new friends, and Rainbow Dash.

**Authors note: Oh NO! Who is this hooded figure, why does he want the world?! AND WHY AM I OUT OF PIZZA?! ALL THESE QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED. Oh yeah, I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, My little Pony Equestria Girls, anything MLP related, and obviously not The Avengers...hope you enjoy the next chapter when It airs...please comment your ideas of who to add next, because, only two original characters of mine are appearing. P.S. sorry, the video thing was short, but I couldn't think of anything...oh yeah, the next, be ready for Two songs! One I made up, and the Twilight Sparkle winning the crown one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This story is going good, I hope your enjoying it, and I again don't own MLP: FIM, or Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Ed, Edd, and Eddy are owned by Danny Antonuchi and cartoon network, While MLP: FIM, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro.**

Chapter Three: Meeting Alex/Helping Twilight win the crown/Alex's Lament "Ruined day"

The Ed's, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were at an Ice Cream parlor and talking about the video to ruin Twilight Sparkle's chances at winning. While the Ice Cream was being made, Twilight asked, "Can I get mine with extra oats?" "Oats?" asked the vendor not understanding. Twilight embarrassedly said, "Scratch that, however you normally make it is fine." She then walked right into Flash Sentry and spilled the Ice Cream on his shirt. Flash being cool about it said, "Well, we've really got to stop bumping into each other like this..." they both reached out for the cup and held each other's hands. Double D holding both elbows on his chin said, "How romantic." Eddy, who doesn't have a heart said, "Yeah, I agree..." he then turned red and got smiles from everyone, "...And gross I mean," he chuckled nervously. Twilight embarrassed sat down and twirled her hair sighing romantically. "Don't even think about it," Rarity says. "You're already trying to win a crown, who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you end up getting her X-boyfriend." Ed then said, "SHE WILL MAKE ME USE TOOTHPASTE!" Everyone stared and Rainbow Dash said, "SHUT UP ED!" but Eddy was yelling at the same time. Eddy looked at Rainbow Dash with big eyes, and she smiled saying, "Don't even think about me either." Eddy's mouth dropped. Rainbow Dash then said, "What? I was only kidding, besides he's in middle school. It's not like it's meant to be." Applejack standing up getting back to the matter at hand said, "Alright girls the dance is tomorrow night and we still don't know how to get the votes-" but was cut off by Double D who said, "Might I suggest a big performance in the cafeteria...oh sorry." Rarity smiling yelled, "I'VE GOT IT!" and she startled everyone. Rarity turned bright red, coughed to excuse what happened, and said, "Perhaps I have a solution, this maybe a preposterous idea but...what if we all wore these as a sign of unity!" she held in her hands a fake tail, and fake pony ears. Everyone staring was confused. She then explained how she hadn't sold any in awhile. "Obviously," Rarity continued, "Were all very different but deep down were all 'Canterlot Wonder Colts.'" Double D smiling said, "Yes, clever indeed...but we need one more person." Then a boy walked in who said, "Is this seat taken?" then all the friends, including the Ed's smiled at the new boy who nervously asked "What?" They then asked, "What's your name." The boy embarrassedly said, "M-my n-n-names A-Alex. Alex Wonder Colt." He stared as they held a pony tail and pony ears and Alex said, "Um...what are you doing?"

Later at the lunch room everyone was getting ready for there part in the musical number...well you'll see. Pinkie Pie put on the ears and slammed the lunch tray on the salad bar, Rarity stomped and clapped. Fluttershy pounded two empty glasses on the table, Applejack clapped as well, and Rainbow Dash used a book to pound to the beat, and the Ed's came in front. Eddy saying, "May I have your attention...girls help me out!"

**All: Hey, hey everybody, we've got something to say, we may seem as different, as the night is from day. Would you look a little deeper? and you will see, that I'm just like you and you're just like me yeah!**

**Eddy: Hey, hey everybody we're here to shout...**

**Double D: That the magic of friendship is what it's all about...**

**Ed: Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day...**

**All: Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way!**

The Ed's got into the beat as Pinkie Pie sung

**Pinkie Pie: Hey, hey, hands up now, were sending a message to the crowd...hands wave up then come down, we party together all around!**

**Rarity: Generous, honesty...**

**Applejack: Laughter, kindness, loyalty...**

**Fluttershy: Twilight helped us each to see,**

**Rainbow Dash: All that we can be...!**

The Ed's then opened the door as Twilight Sparkle came in singing.

**Twilight: I'm going to be myself, no matter what I do! And If we're different yeah, I want you to be true to you...**

Flash Sentry almost on cue strummed at his electric guitar to build a big atmosphere. Twilight sounded like an angel.

**Twilight: If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside. We will stick together and start working on that school pride!**

Alex embarrassed began singing.

**Alex: Jump up make a sound (Hey!) stomp your hooves turn around. Start now make a change, gonna come around. Jump up make a sound, stomp your hooves turn around, Canterlot Wondercolt's help her win the crown!**

**All: Jump up make a sound, (Hey!) stomp your hooves turn around! Start now make a change going to come around. Jump up make a sound, (Hey!) stomp your hooves turn around! Canterlot Wondercolt's help her win the crown!**

Outside the door Sunset Shimmer was watching angrily, and saw her two lackeys Snips and Snails dancing, and they were wearing the fake pony ears, and tails. "TAKE...THOSE...OFF!" she yelled. Snips and Snails held both items they were wearing behind their backs. Sunset Shimmer looking sinister said, "I have something I need you to do."

The next day the heroes walked through the hallway, but noticed Sunset Shimmer was smiling cruelly. And at least the entire school was wearing the pony ears, and tails. Applejack frowned as Sunset Shimmer walked through the hallway. Applejack commented with, "I don't know what she's smiling about." Double D said, "Yeah, Twilight's the one who's going to be princess of the 'Fall Formal.'" Sunset Shimmer knocked on Vice Principle Luna's door, and Sunset acting innocent said, "OH VICE PRINCIPLE LUNA! SOMETHING HORRID, COMPLETELY HORRID HAS HAPPENED!" The entire gymnasium was completely destroyed, the crystal ball shattered, the curtains of the stage ripped, and the floor covered in water. Sunset still acting innocent said, "WHY WOULD 'TWILIGHT SPARKLE' DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE LIKE THIS?! JUST WHY?!" Luna not convinced asked, "Now why would you think Twilight Sparkle would be responsible for this." Then Sunset said, "I have proof." And there were pictures of Twilight destroying the gymnasium. Flash Sentry who was spying, knew it couldn't be Twilight who did this.

At Luna's office she was holding the pictures, and Twilight was in the office, which was completely dark, except for the window. Twilight was not sure what was going on. "But I don't understand," she was saying. "Yeah," Eddy said. "She couldn't have done this!" "This is clearly Twilight in the photographs, is it not?" Luna asked. And the photos were Twilight jump kicking into some chairs, kicking wooden benches, and twilight standing triumphantly. Twilight looked scared, and Double D said, "It indeed looks like her but..." Luna interrupting said, "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do _this_ compete for the fall formal crown." Twilight held her eyes ready to cry when, "Vice principal Luna," it was Flash Sentry. "I found these in a trash can at the library. I thought you should see them. Obviously somebody combined these photos to make it look like Twilight destroyed the entire gymnasium." And low and behold the picture of twilight kicking the board, was actually Twilight kicking the soccer ball from yesterday. Eddy then said, "Wow the author forgot to add that...but I think I know who did this." Luna looking closely responded with, "I appreciate you bringing this to my attention Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may continue your bid to be princess of the fall formal." Twilight smiled happily, and Flash hugged her. Although Luna was happy also she said, "But the formal may be on hold until Friday..." Friday is when the portal closes...(Oh yeah, that also goes for the portal to the Ed's world) Luna walking away said, "Now if you need me I will be informing my sister of this latest development."

Alex who knew of the portal all along began to sung to the other girls mostly.

**Alex: This is the end, it's over, my evil twin is going to win...with the help of Sunset Shimmer (Sunset Shimmer) Shimmer. (Sunset Shimmer) And as I sing these words I'm wondering what to do, (What...To...Do!) As I sing these words tonight (Tonight) What can...I...Do...? (What...To...Do!) The hope is gone...(Hope is gone) And so shall the world. (The World) Gone! What on heavens earth can I do! (What...To...Doooo?) **

"Don't worry," Eddy said. "We can fix it." Alex smiled and said, "Thank you."

Although the gym the next day was fixed by the 6 girls and the Ed's, Alex sat in a corner and cried while Sunset Shimmer said to Snips and Snails, "Well, since the gym is fixed, your lucky Twilight was able to pull this off! Next time I ask you to make a mess of things try to show a little restraint! I need this formal to go on tonight just as much as she does..." Since Sunset was hiding in a janitors closet nobody knew where she was, and as she smiled wickedly to herself she closed the door.

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't reveal Spike talking, that will be in the next chapter, also be ready for what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spike can talk? Yeah, I know, we know that, no copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Four: "Spike can talk?"/ This is our big night!

Twilight walked up to Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. "Listen I have to tell you the truth...You see-" But Pinkie Pie interrupted by saying super fast, "Your from an alternate world, and your a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element imbedded in it, that helps power up other elements, and without it they don't work anymore and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown back tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and won't be able to get back for like a really, really long time!" and as soon as she stopped she smiled a big goofy grin. Then Ed made a grin bigger saying, "I win." Pinkie Pie smiling said, "Your on!" Twilight and Spike's mouths dropped wide open. Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie saying, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the reason." Spike then said, "Nope, she's pretty much spot on." Rarity shocked yelled, "He can talk?!" Double D then said, "This is impossible." Spike continuing said, "Oh yeah, and back where I come from, I'm not even a dog...I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon!" he hoped Rarity was impressed. But as far as Alex was concerned, her mouth was still hanging open. Fluttershy excited to see a talking dog pushed Rarity and Applejack away saying, "This is so amazing. Tell me, what are you thinking right now." And Fluttershy was smiling the biggest smile one could see, and Pinkie Pie said, "Well she did win, good job Ed." "Thank you miss Cutie Pie..." Pinkie Pie blushed saying, "It's Pinkie Pie." Spike noticing Rarity said, "Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears," but Rarity was so shocked Spike just said, "Uh, maybe later." Twilight then asked, "Pinkie Pie, How did you know all that?" "Just a hunch." Pinkie Pie responded, And Alex said, "Forgive me but, that's actually spookily accurate. Same for me, but my brother destroyed my world." "How?" Rarity asked. Alex shrugged saying, "Meh, mythical monsters, It's normal to me...that's what happened to Peach Creek." Double D Replied with, "Good lord! That was your brother?!" "Eyup!" Applejack holding her head said, "Wait a minute. Let me get this strait, your a pony?" Next Rarity asked, "Your a princess?" And Fluttershy asked, "Your from another world?" Twilight gulped and nodded embarrassedly. Rainbow Dash was shocked saying, "That...is...SO AWESOME!" Everyone including the Ed's crowded around Twilight. Rarity remembering the time said, "Enough chatter girls, we need to get ready...WE NEED TO LOOK FABULOUS!" she shouted quietly. They tried many dresses, (Of course not Alex, or the Ed's, or Spike) the girls I mean. Applejack had a beautiful dress it had apples on the side. Rarity thought a minute, and pulled the dress up to Applejack's knees, much to Applejack's annoyance. And Twilight was last, (Sorry, didn't have time to put more into the story) Twilight had a beautiful purple dress, and Ed responded with, "My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside Double D," normally what would make Double D cringe, didn't. That's how beautiful Twilight looked, the three Ed's stared with puppy dog eyes. And Double D's response was "That's nice Ed." Twilight giggled, and said, "Thank you everyone." "Don't thank us yet. We have a formal to go to," Applejack said.

On the way to the limo, (Yes, it's story logic) Twilight showed them how she ran as a pony. On all fours, and a blue haired boy noticed. Twilight stood up brushing her dress with her hands embarrassed, the blue haired boy ran off yelling, "MAMA THE FAIRY TALE THAT HAUNTS ROLF HAS COME TRUE!" "Was that Rolf?" Eddy asked. "He must've been sent here when our world was destroyed," Ed said. Everyone gaped, with Eddy saying, "That's the smartest thing you've ever said lumpy." "What did I say?" Everyone, excluding Pinkie Pie slapped there foreheads.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Crown/Battle/John vs. Alex

Twilight won the crown, and everything is going fine...until... "THEY'VE GOT SPIKE!" They ran through the hallways and found Sunset Shimmer who said, "That's close enough," Twilight gasped at what she saw. Sunset was holding a mallet...and was going to smash the portal, a portal which will help Twilight return home. Twilight misunderstood saying, "Don't hurt Spike." Sunset smiling said, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it...I'm not a monster Twilight. Let the dog go Snips and Snails." Snails glanced at Snips, and they both shrugged setting down Spike. "You don't belong here," Sunset continued. "Give me the crown and you can go back to Equestria, tonight...or keep it, AND NEVER GO HOME! Tick Tock Twilight, we haven't got all night, the portal will close by itself in less than an hour...the choice is yours." Twilight thought and Alex said, "Sunset, you can't win this!" "I already have," Sunset responded smiling, then- "No," Twilight said to Sunset. Sunset angrily shouted, "WHAT!? EQUESTRIA, ALL YOUR FRIENDS! LOST TO YOU, FOREVER...DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!?" Twilight taking one step said, "Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do without magic! Equestria will find a way to survive without my element of harmony! This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands, go ahead! Destroy the portal! You are not getting this crown."

Sunset was about to say something when she remembered her boss, she smiled and said, "It's time John." Then the hooded man unveiled his hood revealing to look exactly like Alex who said, "John, I should have-" but John used magic and gave the crown to Sunset Shimmer who put it on. Sunset Shimmer then saw a whole lot of black go around her, it was black magic. Eddy, who was running with the Ed's, looked and saw the evil which was now levitating. The 6 girls, including Snips and Snails shielded their eyes...and Eddy saying, "You've gotta be kidding me," was blown back to Ed. And Ed held on. After a terrifying transformation, Sunset Shimmer became a demon like creature, but pink. Sunset with her evil wings flown and to the other high school kids saying, "I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown-" now she was walking towards the door "-When it really should have been MINE all along!" She growled, but smiling now saying, "But let's let bygones, be bygones." And Sunset hypnotized the other kids. Twilight ran towards Sunset who said, "Spoiler alert! I was bluffing when I said, 'I was going to destroy the portal.' I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school...I want Equestria, and with my own little teenage army! I'm going to get it."

Twilight saw Flash, now zombified and willing to obey Sunset. Twilight had a look on despair, but she said, "No, you won't!" Twilight's friends went to her aid and Sunset laughing said, "The gang really is back together again!" Sunset now using magic fire said, "Now step aside, Twilight has already foiled my plans one too many times already. She needs to be dealt with!" and she threw the flame ball at them! Alex saw the smoke around them and cried, Eddy, who was a jerk was on his knees saying, "Rainbow Dash?" Double D saying, "Fluttershy." And Ed who would usually use a pun said, "Pinkie Pie?" And the Ed's cried to, while Sunset just laughed at her own vile handy work. Sunset now seeing a purple force field yelled "WHAT!?" but because the others survived. Twilight smiling that her friends now are more like her Ponyville friends said, "The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those who helped create it!" The magic in the beam went to the girls who were now floating. As they transformed Twilight listed the attributes of the friends. For Applejack she said, "Honesty." For Fluttershy "Kindness," For Pinkie Pie, "Laughter." For Rarity, "Generosity," for Rainbow Dash, "Loyalty." And for Twilight herself- "Magic." Then Twilight continued, "Together with the crown, they make a power greater then you could ever imagine...but it is a power you don't have the ability to control...the crown may be upon your head Sunset shimmer but you can't wield it, because you don't have the power..." Then everyone spoke at once, including Alex, and the Ed's, "The power of Friendship." Sunset Shimmer was defeated and Alex's twin came out of no where.

Alex grabbed a sword and fought with John. In the End John escaped, but got hit by a train, his last words "Curse you!" as he is driven off to prison. "But won't he escape?" Pinkie Pie asked. "No," Alex responded, "It's a wizards prison, all wands or staffs, and such are confiscated. Twilight noticed the time and went through the portal...and the Ed's followed. Alex smiling said, "The chosen four..." Applejack from this world asked, "Chosen Four?" "Yes, they are the ones who can defeat an evil far greater than Sunset Shimmer, or John. "Who?" they all asked. "The one who must be defeated is..." but the Ed's who were spying didn't get to hear the rest as Twilight dragged them in the portal, which brought them to Equestria.


End file.
